


Бог благословил тернистый путь

by SkyMusic



Category: Syberia
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: Даже когда твое сердце наполнено болью и страхом, не отчаивайся. Выход есть всегда, нужно лишь продолжать поиски, никогда не прекращая верить.





	Бог благословил тернистый путь

**Author's Note:**

> Глубокую грусть, которую я ощутила после прохождения обеих игр, невозможно описать словами. Она, в итоге, вылилась в этот маленький, но пропитанный чувствами рассказ. Не с альтернативной концовкой, скорее, фантазией на тему "если бы все было иначе". Состояние Кейт отчасти описывает мое собственное в тот момент. 
> 
> Название является вольным переводом строчки из песни Rascal Flatts - Bless the broken road.

    Кейт шла по улице, одинокая и уставшая. Ливень, как во Владилене, нисколько ее не волновал, холод от мокрой куртки и волос лишь притуплял ощущение внешнего мира, побуждая вернуться вглубь сознания в попытке собрать разбегающиеся мысли. У девушки не было даже сил вызвать такси: она не хотела ни с кем говорить, ничего объяснять, даже отчаянно нуждаясь в поддержке и теплых, успокаивающих объятиях. Но только от кого-то из дрожащих воспоминаний, а вся остальная реальность жгла ей душу, будто лед.   
  
  
  
      Утерев слезы, мисс Кейт Уолкер еще раз осмотрела равнину: огромное поле зеленовато-сизой травы до колена, изрезанное лезвиями серых камней во мху. Ни единого дерева или водоема. Затуманенная скалистая гряда вдалеке справа, покрытая чем-то, похожим на папоротниковые заросли, и уголок моря по левую руку. Здесь странный климат – не теплый, но влажный, поэтому в воздухе навечно завис туман, поднявшийся от согретой солнцем земли. Остров Сибирия, похоже, невероятно велик – пожелай она отыскать Ганса, не обойдет просторы и за месяц. Следовало что-то предпринять; разумное, насколько оно возможно в данной ситуации. Сидеть на мосту и ждать неизвестно чего – глупо. На пару секунд Кейт задумалась о том, чтобы позвать мамонтов назад, но отбросила эту затею. Не стоит тревожить Ганса теперь, когда он счастлив, пусть и вел себя странно на протяжении всего пути, вплоть до этого места: ничего ей не объяснял, говорил отрывистыми фразами, постоянно уходил. Он полностью переменился после воссоединения с жизнеобеспечивающим доспехом.   
      Кети приказала себе не плакать, ведь случившегося с другом не исправишь. Но от этого не становилось легче. Вот эти самые руки открыли Оскару сердце, а эти самые пальцы вынули оттуда питавший душу ключ. Чувствовал ли он все страшные манипуляции?..   
  
      Господи, почему?  
  
      Сейчас девушка разрывалась между полными отчаяния желаниями. Остаться, оберегать Ганса – к кому теперь испытывала крайне сложные чувства, - в полной мере ощущая обязанность перед Оскаром и необходимость достичь цели, ради которой автомат с его создателем отдали все (вот только почему же так отчаянно возникало подозрение, что Оскар боялся своего исхода?). И тоской по дому, виной перед родными. Да, они знают, что она жива, но в незнакомом диком лесу опасно бродить одной. Юки не защитит ее от крупного хищника, к тому же, провиант на ковчеге не бесконечен, а здесь ей даже в голову не может прийти, какие растения съедобны и не ядовиты. Кроме того, по-прежнему ли Ганс Форальберг нуждается в ее помощи? Кажется, далеко не одни мамонты влекли его сюда, о чем намекнули последние события; и умные животные наверняка привезут, куда нужно. Изобретатель, а, как видно, и Оскар, знали намного больше обо всей истории, чем сама Кейт. Так же могла существовать причина утаивания от спутницы подробностей. Магия, племена, духи, весь набор странных событий, автоматы… Возможно, путешествие предназначалось, в первую очередь, для этих двух связанных душ? Но Кейт, так или иначе, выпало самое сложное, страшное испытание. Если бы не она, путь Ганса окончился в Аралабаде.   
      Девушка поняла, что пытается успокоить себя и это не помогает. Погибнув в глуши Сибирии, она ничего не докажет. Хотя где-то здесь может скрываться способ вернуть ей… Вся надежда на магию и помощь богов. Почему же воин у мыса погиб, отвергнутый ею в защите? Это странно, ведь не будет человек стоять и ждать, чувствуя, что смерть подступила совсем близко?..   
      Кейт приняла стоическое решение – вернуться домой, дабы подготовиться к дальнейшему путешествию. Она обязательно приедет обратно, или ее фамилия не Уокер!  
\- Я обещаю вам обоим, - бросила темноволосая девушка в пустоту.   
  
  
  
      Луч солнца, едва ощутимый на коже, прошел сквозь облачный серый занавес и поволоку в карих глазах, отразившись в разбитом зеркале раненного неаккуратной судьбой сердца. Девушка очнулась, как ото сна, вновь обнаружив себя на мостовой Нью-Йорка. Дождь заменил ей слезы. Небо как нельзя лучше выражало все смятение и душевную боль; лишь кто-то там, в вышине, мог ее понять. Редкие прохожие оборачивались на странную девушку, одетую слишком тепло для осенней погоды, с дрожащей, призрачной улыбкой мокнущую посреди улицы. Впрочем, их с детства учили не соваться в чужие дела, а многим хватало собственных проблем.   
  
  
  
      Потратив некоторое время на вызволение из клетки Юки, Кейт вернулась на корабль и задумалась, как им управлять. Потом проверила запас продуктов и воды. По крайней мере, на судне есть удочки, а Северный Ледовитый океан не должен быть таким уж грязным, чтобы из него нельзя было напиться. Лай отвлек девушку от рассматривания мачты – она пыталась вызвать в голове все знания о судоходном деле. Во время пути сюда Ганс, похоже, совсем не волновался, словно четко верил в успех, однако шторм все равно напугал Кейт. Ей вообще было непередаваемо странно находиться в одной лодке с этим загадочным человеком, кто из мифа, легенды, обратился в ее персональное чудо и доброго сказочника, лучшего друга, ради которого она шла на все. Когда вдруг обжег сердце, на первый взгляд, просьбой о помощи, просто разобрал душу по винтику, как те шестереночные механизмы. Считала ли Кейт себя преданной, обиженной? Нет, потому что все ее чувства сошлись на чужой жертве. Но она определенно чувствовала одиночество и потерянность.  
\- Не хочешь оставаться один, да, малыш? – Кети потрепала по голове снежно-белую бестию.   
      Щенок залаял и запрыгал. Но тут же насторожился, неотрывно глядя вверх. На мачтовой балке застыл, как ледяное изваяние, серебристо-белый харфанг; янтарные глаза изучали девушку и собаку с интересом, но в них крылось какое-то сокровенное знание. У сов странное строение клюва – из-за него можно решить, что они вечно улыбаются. Этот, впрочем, определенно искренне. Харфанг слетел на корму корабля, усевшись на кончик кости и несколько раз «ухнул» – добро, как-то призывно. Кейт в недоумении приблизилась, Юки держался в отдалении, но не совсем из-за страха – темные глаза выражали крайнюю для животного степень удивления. Странно, совы не летают над открытой водой, ведь там даже негде отдохнуть, да и дичи нет. Девушке несколько раз мерещилась эта птица в небе, пока они плыли двое суток, но тогда приняла ее всего лишь за игру воображения. Харфанг сверкнул глазами и опустил голову, будто кивая. Кейт проследила взглядом данное движение и обнаружила, что стоит на незаметном люке. Внизу оказалось небольшое помещение вроде «машинного отделения», заполненное несколькими механизмами управления кораблем - оказалось, те были спрятаны.   
      Выйдя на воздух, Кейт Уокер сделала то, в возможность чего раньше точно бы не поверила – искренне поблагодарила сову. Добрый дух окинул девушку взглядом прищуренных сияющих глаз, однако ничего не ответил. Возможно, чтобы не пугать. Ей казалось, что он должен улететь, но харфанг сидел, распушив перья, словно собирался спать. Побродив по палубе, Кейт пришла к выводу, что он правда смотрит за каждым ее шагом, причем с какой-то определенной эмоцией. Неужели шаманка решила помочь и уговорила своего посланника? Что на счет слов о «последнем путешествии»? От вождя, от нее… от Оскара? Эмоционально это точно так – ничего больше не осталось, а ее сердце навеки потеряно в Сибирии.   
      Повинуясь непонятному желанию, девушка опустила ладонь на мягкий загривок совы, и та не оттолкнула, как в прошлый раз, а потерлась, будто кошка. Потом сделала странное движение, коснувшись клювом руки, словно целуя, моргнула влажными глазами и вернулась к насесту на мачте.   
  
  
      Дальше Кейт плохо запомнила дни возвращения, тянувшиеся долго и тоскливо. Хрупкая нить между островом и ней треснула и осыпалась в соленую воду - горькую, как слезы, к которым девушка иногда возвращалась. В Сибирии остались два сердца, объединенные общей тяжелой судьбой. И девушка знала, что скорее воссоединиться с духами, чем откажется от этого святого места навсегда.   
  
  
      Босс уставился на свою сотрудницу – ныне бывшую? – как на приведение, только что на его глазах поднявшееся с мамонтового кладбища, и не отрывал взгляда до самого момента, как Кэти отказалась от помощи и пошла домой из аэропорта пешком, благо, жила недалеко. Позабыл даже про контракт (канувший в овраг вместе с вагоном), хотя, наверное, проклял себя тысячу раз и впредь заречется связываться с ненормальными изобретателями. Кейт теперь не волновала работа и ничего вообще. Она не помнила вопросов, которые ей задали встречающие – по иронии судьбы, всего несколько человек. Журналистов Марсон, слава богу, не пустил и обставил дело тихо, хотя, наверное, чуть не заработал приступ, услышав в трубке:   
\- Мистер Марсон, здравствуйте. Это Кейт Уолкер. Я в порядке, стою рядом с Романовском. Пришлите, пожалуйста, кого-нибудь и не говорите моей маме – я сама позвоню.   
      Дэн и Оливия могли бы позаботиться о бывшей подруге, но и их отсутствие не расстраивало. Эта часть прошлого не так болезненна и важна, потому номера стерты, а все споры решены. Кейт считала, что достойно рассталась с бывшим женихом.   
      Ни начальник, ни другие не догадались о скрытом в небольшом ящике на колесиках. Кэти сослалась на то, что прихватила кое-какие сувениры и удалилась, не дожидаясь расспросов. Выпустив Юки, девушка бросила ношу на углу у мусорного бачка – там больше не осталось ничего нужного.   
      Зарядка в мобильном села.  
  
  
      Знакомая дверь с красивой стеклянной раскладкой, подъезд, этаж, дверь с синей обивкой и номером 15. Северный пес осторожно прошел внутрь, принюхиваясь. На кухню, разумеется. Просветление озарило затуманенный горем разум девушки: почему в квартире пахнет едой? Она вошла в комнату, недоумевая – может, мама вернулась из Парижа? Не станет же грабитель лезть на второй этаж, чтобы распивать там чаи.   
      У окна с разведенными портьерами с рисунком больших и пушистых, будто капустные кочаны, кремовых роз, стоял высокий мужчина. В сумраке гостиной, разбавленном одними лучами закатного солнца, как чай медом, Кейт сначала показалось, что это Дэн – тот же рост и осанка.   
\- Привет, - устало проговорила она, - ты пришел забрать вещи, да?   
      Ну почему нельзя оставить бедную девушку оплакать смерть друга в одиночестве? Время порой лечит лучше, чем любые утешения.   
      Фигура промолчала, но очень медленно обернулась. Свет, который она закрывала, упал на лицо, озарив все тонкие черты, эти скулы, этот подбородок… Эти глаза. Синие-синие, как Сибирское небо и цветы таинственного острова.   
      Не было даже крика - он перешел в свистящий шепот из сведенного судорогой горла, так как одновременно пропал воздух, а слезы хлынули из глаз, опаляя болезненно пульсирующий сердечный ожог. Реальность стерлась, обратившись в свет, волной из окна затопивший комнату, и она растворилась в нем без остатка, не помня себя от счастья, не в силах сказать ничего, точно сломанная заводная игрушка, кроме одного единственного милого имени: «Оскар».   
\- Мисс… экхм… ой, опять программу вспомнил. Кэти, успокойся, мы с тобой утонем сейчас!   
\- Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи! – Девушка сменила реплику, едва не падая с ватных ног, прижимаясь к любимому с риском сломать пару костей им обоим и целуя в губы, с ощущением, как усы щекочут ее лицо.   
\- Осторожнее, там окно!  
      Оскар под ее пылкими нападками шлепнулся на подоконник.   
\- Прости!!! Прости, прошу тебя!!!   
\- Я отходчивый, Кэти - никогда и не обижаюсь. Потом, твоей вины ни в чем нет, - бывший автомат улыбнулся.  
\- Неужели… - горячий поцелуй отобрал у девушки последнюю энергию, и она уткнулась лбом ему в плечо. Мужские руки запустили пальцы в волосы. Дэн тоже так когда-то делал, очень давно.   
\- Я попросил духов сделать тебе что-нибудь приятное. Они спросили: «Ты правда этого хочешь?» Я сказал: «Конечно» И вот. Знаешь, Кэти, мне со светлыми волосами очень нравится. И усы тоже хоть куда! Просто не машинист, а картинка – я в человеческих книжках их видел. Так вот, скажу, тебе больше всех повезло!   
\- Оскар, Оскар. Теперь ты еще и хвастаешься.   
\- Нисколько, просто хочу тебя развеселить.   
  
  
\- Кстати, я видел твое возвращение домой. Молодец, что не испугалась и довела Ганса до цели, - произнес он пару минут спустя.   
Кейт озадаченно заморгала. Затем ее осенило.  
\- Ты переселился в филина?   
\- Да. Довольно странно – поменять тело с железного на живое, тем более птичье. Но, поверь мне, Кэти, сейчас я не менее удивлен.   
\- Как раз обо всей этой истории попрошу подробный рассказ.   
\- Она очень длинная, поэтому, полагаю, сначала нужно поужинать.  
\- Ты тут страдал без меня в человеческом теле рядом с полным холодильником? – Умилилась Кейт.   
\- Не красиво садиться за стол, не дождавшись даму.   
      Она весело рассмеялась.  
\- Тогда пошли скорее, иначе Юки все сам съест!  
      Из коридора донеслось одобрительное чавканье.   
\- И он тоже тут?   
\- Конечно. На ком же мы поедем через Сибирийские поля?   
\- Действительно, как я не подумал. Там еще мой поезд стоит. Один одинешенек. Маленький, брошенный, несчастный!   
  
  


Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)


End file.
